just your ordinary days
by mellamaet
Summary: just 10 drabbles about ash and misty that i randomly thought of while writing other fanfic


* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own pokemon...

i don't own dangerous by kardinal offishal either

this is my first pokeshipping fanfic so please be nice.. :) .. i got some of the ideas here from different fanfics, and some of them from a tv show, while the rest suggestions from my little sis. please review. i love reviews :))

* * *

BUG POKEMON

"Ash! What are these bug pokemon doing here?!?" misty shrieked as she held onto ash for dear life

"I don't know misty, don't worry, just move closer and it'll be alright" ash said as he wrapped an arm around misty's shoulder

_Good job guys_ ash thought as misty hugged him tighter

MEETING

"Sweetie, could you set up the chairs and tables for Ashley's party?" Misty said as she emerged from their kitchen wearing an apron and covered with flour

_Oh no…if I agree not only will I have to set up the whole place alone, she's also gonna make me go shopping for party favors and force me into that mudkip costume…_

"Oh...uhm...i can't honey, I...have a meeting, yeah, that's it! A meeting!" ash said

"Oh...that's too bad" misty said as he face fell in disappointment

"Yeah busy day" ash mumbled softly

"Uhm...you know...they uhm...called earlier, they said it was canceled…" misty said as she played with the hem of her apron

"Oh! Then that's great!" ash said as cheerfully as he could

_She cancelled my fake meeting…_ ash thought in disbelief as he climbed up the stairs to look for the mudkip costume…

ROSES

Misty was away for a 2 weeks for a convention on water pokemon, but poor ash didn't know that…he thought that misty was only away for a day, since he was going to pallet town for a few weeks to visit his mom and professor oak, he wasn't going to be there t greet her home, so he had a brilliant idea. He decided to scatter rose petals and lighted scented candles around the house, so that when misty comes home, she would be greeted by a very romantic ambience, so ash got to work, soon it was time to leave, so he finished up and left for pallet town

2 WEEKS LATER

Misty unlocked the door and entered the 3-bedroomed house that she shared with her fiancé, ash, when the door swung open misty couldn't' believe what she saw]

Dead, black rose petals were scattered everywhere, melted candle wax, firmly glued on the expensive wooden tables in their living room

"What happened here?" misty asked herself softly as she took in everything in sight

_The melted candles will take months to completely scrape of those tables, and the house is gonna smell like a funeral home for a few weeks because of these flowers!_ Misty thought as she devised a battle plan to get the house clean before ash returns from pallet town

She walked towards the coffee table were a huge bouquet of dead roses were sitting, beside it was a folded piece of stationary, misty opened it and read the note inside, it says…_with love, ash_

Misty stared at it for a minute or so in disbelief, then she said in fury, I'll get him for this! Then she ran out of the house, locked the door and headed for pallet town

SERENADE

Ash and misty were having a romantic date in and exclusive restaurant. Music was playing, people were dancing on the dance floor, laughing and kissing, suddenly the room became quiet and all eyes turned to a couple in the middle of the dance floor, where the husband was serenading his wife with a song, when the song finished, misty dabbed the corners of her eyes and looked at ash

"Misty is something wrong?" ash asked his wife as he looked into her deep green eyes

She looked at him with tears in the corners of her eyes and said "why don't you ever sing to me?"

DANGEROUS

Ash was sitting on a chair in the pokemon center when he saw misty walking towards him, suddenly someone turned on a radio and s song was played

_Dangerous, that girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before she's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous, that girl is a bad girl…_

_Very dangerous_ ash thought with amusement clearly written on his face

VIAGRA

Misty woke up with the sun shining on her face, she turned and looked at ash's sleeping figure beside her, sunlight highlighting his black hair, picking out a few brown strands along the way, his face, so calm and serene while asleep

_It was a good idea moving in with ash…_ misty thought as she untangled her body from ash's and padded toward the bathroom

Misty closed the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror; her hair was an unrecognizable tangle of orange chaos, due to fun they had last night, her skin still glowing from the excitement of last night's events

_I want to look like a goddess when he wakes up_ misty thought as she rummaged around ash's bathroom for a tube of toothpaste and her floral scented lotion

She opened the medicine cabinet and looked inside, but she found no toothpaste, instead she saw a familiar colored container

_No. it can't be…ash??maybe it's not what I think it is…_misty thought in disbelief as she reached out her hand to open the mysteriously familiar container

_Oh my gosh. It is! Ash is taking Viagra!_ Misty thought as she laughed out loud when she looked at the contents of the medicine container

"Misty? Are you there? What's going on?" suddenly ash said from behind the bathroom door

"Don't come in!!" misty said in between fits of laughter

But knowing ash he did the exact opposite thing; he knocked the door down and went inside

"Ash I told you not to enter!!" Misty shouted at him, forgetting the fact that she was holding ash's most well kept secret

"What are you holding?" ash said as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the medicine bottle in his girlfriends hands

"Viagra? You take Viagra??" misty asked him with bewildered eyes

"No! It's for a friend!" ash said, hopping that misty would believe him

"Oh my gosh!! It is yours!" misty said not believing ash's obvious lie "wait till I tell may!!" Misty said as she pulled out her poketech and called May"

"Hey misty" may said when n she finally answered the phone

"May! Guess what? Ash is taking via0" before misty could finish her sentence ash grabbed the poketech away and flushed it down the toilet

Misty was lost for words…

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell was heard and Brock's voice, asking if they had any sugar

Suddenly ash tackled misty to the ground and whispered in misty's ear as he held her mouth shut with his hand "don't you dare"

"Not a chamce" misty whispered back and bit ash's hand and ran off towards Brock

NOWHERE

"ash do you really think sending anonymous messages to drew saying _I had fun last night_ is gonna get you anywhere near being a pokemon master?" misty asked as he sent another incriminating note to drew via pidgey express

A few days later may came knocking in their door crying about drew being a two-timing arrogant jerk or something…

"See? It got you nowhere, now we have a crying may in our hands and a slightly confused Drew back in la rousse." Misty said as she headed towards the guest room where may was crying her little heart out

REVENGE

"Ash Ketchum! Who is this Andrea?!?" misty shouted at ash

"I swear! I don't know misty!!" ash pleaded as he backed away

"Oh yeah? Because she says she can't wait to see you again! Care to explain that?" misty said as she inched closer to ash

"Uhm…I really don't know her misty! I swear!" ash said as he backed away some more but found he was at a corner and there's no place he could run to

Unknown to them drew and may were watching from the window clearly amused…

PRESENTS

"I have a surprise for you misty!" ash said to misty as he brought out a big box that he was hiding inside their hallway closet

"Happy birthday!" Greeted her as he handed her a yellow box wrapped in orange ribbon

Misty excitedly but carefully undid the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box when she opened it, her smile disappeared

"a-a psyduck?" misty asked in disbelief

"Isn't it great?" ash said cheerfully, completely oblivious of misty's expression

"Why?" misty asked, hoping that there was a completely rational explanation behind it

"I don't know…when I saw it, the first name that popped into my head was you" ash said as he beamed at misty

"Are you saying I'm as clueless as a psyduck?" misty said, glaring at ash

"n-no! I-it's just that, y-you love water pokemon, so much a-and…" ash trailed off as he opened his hands in a defensive position

Misty stepped towards him, glaring at him even more

"Misty…you're scary" ash said in a pathetic attempt to calm her down

"Oh, you haven't seen scary yet" misty said as she backed ash into a corner

SHOES

Ash was sitting on a hard chair in a shoe store watching misty squeeze her feet into a shoe that is obviously too small for her

"misty, why don't you just pick a bigger size" ash said as misty glared at the shoe in front of her as if it was its fault that it wouldn't fit her

"Ash, I you saying I have big feet?" misty asked in an uncharacteristically calm voice

"no. it's just that you can't have the same shoe size that you had since we were teenagers misty, a lot has changed, we're married, you're a mom to three pokemon trainers and you're a traffic wife, your shoe size can't forever stay the same" ash said, trying to calm her down with sweet talk

"you're right, I think I will get a bigger size…" misty said as she called the saleslady to ask for a bigger shoe


End file.
